


Buffy's list

by St_Salieri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the pros and cons of being with Spike? Buffy makes a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy's list

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how much vampires suck as boyfriends. I mean, soul or not, they're basically a case of major arrested development and unrestrained id. You have Angel, who spent decades on his own wallowing in his own issues, and you have Spike, who cut his teeth (literally) on Drusilla. Neither has the the background that makes for a stable, adult relationship, you know? You have to train them to be normal, and that's a lot of work.
> 
> Poor Buffy.
> 
> So I imagined Buffy sitting down sometime during S7 to write up a list of pros and cons about why she should or should not consider a relationship with Spike again. She thought she'd thrown this away, but Dawn found it and has been saving it for blackmail purposes. Unfortunately, the apocalypse arrived a little sooner than she was thinking.


End file.
